Two Worlds Collide
by Seddielover945
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a small town girl living in Apple Creek, Ohio. She is a nobody at her school so when world famous Popstar Shane Gray shows up at her front door in the middle of winter at five thirty in the morning, because their bus broke down, Mitchie is shocked. When her mother offers for them to stay for a week until the bus is running again..What could happen? Muiti chap. :).
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie POV-

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I mumble wondering who in the world could be at my door at five thirty on a Monday morning. I make my way down the stairs of my home on the tiny little town of Apple Creek, Ohio. I sigh and yawn a little, with my white fuzzy pajamia pants on my legs, and my navy blue tee shirt with my father's hardware store logo on my top half. My dark brown hair hangs down in my eyes and I glare at the door, the sun has not yet risen, and my parents are still asleep. I peek out of the small window and see a familar looking boy, who is by the way, on millons of teenage girl's walls including my own. I let out a huge gasp and open the front door. There stands Popstar Shane Gray on _my _front porch at five thirty in the morning.

"Do you by any chance have a spare tire?" He questions moving his freshly straighted hair out his eyes. I smile softly as the cold winter air blows in from the snowy outside. I motion for the popstar to come inside so he can get warm and he does. Shane Gray is standing in my house. He smiles softly and I look down at my pajamis with a blush rising in my cheeks. Opps. He doesn't seem to notice and I just look at him closely. His hair is in his eyes again and he wears a tight gray tee shirt, denim skinny jeans, black _Vans, _and I leather jacket that can't be warm at all. I disapeer up the stairs to my mother and father's room and wake her up gently.

"Um mom can you come downstairs? Now?" I question as she looks over at my sleeping father and then back at me.

"Mitchie what's wrong did you _start?_" I feel a blush rise in my cheeks again. For a fifteen year old teenage girl lets just say I am a little later than most girls.

"Mom!" I say and glare at her. She gets up, puts on her red robe and follows me down the wooden stairs of our house, to where Shane Gray sits at our kitchen table with a tired look on his face. My mother looks at me and she recozines his almost right away. I just shurg and give her a look that says I would tell her later. She just nods and Shane looks up at us. I smile softly.

"Do you by any chance have a spare tire?" Shane asks my brown hairred mother who justs nods. HotTunes always calls him a jerk and I have heard some not so good things about him lately, but he seems pretty nice, and cute, but considering that he is my famous crush this is akward. She smiles at him and leads him to the garage. I take a seat down on the couch and cross my legs facing the kitchen. My fuzzy white pants reach my ankles and I sigh running my hands through my brown hair. They come back about five minutes later, Shane with the tire in his hand.

"Thanks um-" He says looking to my mother.

"Connie." My mom replies with a small laugh.

"Thanks Connie." He says with a tiny smirk on his face. This is something that Serria and Emily with never believe. Serria and Emily have been my two best friends ever since second grade and we have been with each other through everything. Emily has firey, red wavy hair and dark green eyes, she is outgoing and loud. She talks nonstop and is on the school's Scholar Bowl team. Serria has brown curly hair and is an A+ student, is really really shy and wears glasses covering up her brown eyes. The three of us are not the most popular girls in school, okay were not noticed at all, we get teased everyday and it's not as bad as it used to be, but it is not something that I like. I watch my mother walk out to the porch with the popstar they talk for a few minutes and then they both come back in with Nate Black and Jason White. The other two members of Connect Three the most famous band in the world. Really they are number one on HotTunes and everywhere else.

"Would you boys like something to eat?" I smile at my mother's hospitally and they nod. I smile and go tell my mom that I'm going to get dressed for school even though it doesn't start for two and a half hours. She nods and I walk past Shane, Nate, and Jason making my way up the stairs to my bedroom and bathroom to get myself ready. I take about a five minute shower, shave my legs and armpits, wash my body, my hair, and step out into my room to dry off. I dry off and soon start to get dressed. A pair of black skinny jeans, my black converse and a red sweater. I dress and comb my hair, letting it to dry staright, lifeless, and normal. I make my way back down the stairs to find the guys on the couches and I make my way to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. An egg and cheese omelet and a glass of orange juice. I make my way to the living room after eating and placing my plate in the sink.

All three Connect Three member's look at me as I walk into my living room shyly, but what do you expect they are three absolutley famous Popstar's sitting in the living room of the most unpopular girl in school in the tiny town of Apple Creek, Ohio where nothing ever happens and I do mean _nothing._ I smile softly and plop down in the living room floor facing the television where the guys are watching basketball.

"We don't bite you know." Shane says in a sort of annoying tone as I look back at him, behind me he sits. There is an empty spot next to him on the loveseat and I nod softly getting up from my spot on the light tan carpeted floor and sit beside the World Famous Popstar Shane Gray. We sit in silence for what feels like forever and then Shane breaks the silence from beside me on the loveseat.

"So you never told us your name." He says looking over at me and I feel myself blush slightly.

"It's Mitchie. Mitchie Torres." I answer with a small and shy smile. He nods and Nate Black is the next one to speak.

"Well Mitchie I don't know what we would have done if Jason hadn't of sent Shane to your door this morning, so thank you." I smile and blush again.

"Your welcome." I whisper and look at him, Jason, and then Shane. I sit there and the living room goes quiet again. I play with my finger's and glance back over at Shane Gray. He looks hot from this angle and I cannot help, but think that a ton of girls would love to be in my shoes right now even Kara Brooks, the school queen, the main one who taeses me. Shane looks over at me with a smile as I cross my legs in front of me. I then realize school starts in an hour and a half and the clock is going on six thirty. My father walks in minutes later and looks at all of us.

"Morning Dad." I tell him with a smile and he glances around at all of Connect Three, his face does not seem shocked or angry so I guess mom must have talked to him and calmed him down. Good thing too because if you know my father than you know how he gets with _me _and _boys. _He smiles and kisses me on the forehead and leaves the house. I saw him eye Shane as he left. Okay... I hear my mother walk in the next moment now dressed in jeans, a sweat shirt, and her hair is curled. She turns to the four of us and looks at Nate.

"When do you think that your bus will be fixed?" Nate smiles at my mother softly. He does not answer for a moment, but when he does I think my heart melts.

"Big Bob said it might be at least a week, so I guess we'll get a hotel somewhere here." My mother than makes a face.

"Nonsince you boys can just here, we won't mind the hotel's around here are kind of shabby." Nate starts to protest, but my mother will not let him say no, so next thing I know Connect Three is staying at our house for a week and I cannot tell anyone...

...

"So Mitch?" Emily questions turning to me with a smile, while pulling her dark firey hair up into a bun on the back of her head. I smile at her and open up my blue math notebook. She smiles back and this day is going by really slow. Too slow.

"Yeah Em?" I question looking into her dark green eyes. She pushes her hair out of her face that falls down out of her bun and I grin at her once more and roll my dark eyes.

"Do you want to come over and study for the history test next week?" I smile and then realize that my mother is catering a wedding shower today, my father is a work till seven tonight, and Connect Three is in my house. Alone.

"I would love to, but I'll have to text my mom and see if she needs me to do anything today?" She justs nods and we start to copy down the math notes from the board. The rest of the day is as slow as molases and I soon find myself in study hall with Emily, since Serria was sick today (she never is) it was just the two of us. I texted my mother and I am going to Emily's to study untill five.

Emily and I walk to her house after the bell rings with our backpacks killing our shoulders and are feet barely moving along. She laughs softly and I smile as we make it to her driveway. She pulls out her key out of her pocket and unlocks her house front door. Her tabby cat muffin with yellow eyes comes up and rubs me on the legs. I smile and reach down to pet her. We go into Emily's neon red room and sit on her hardwood floor.

"When did WW1 begin?" She asks me looking off of her study guide.

"Um 1914." I reply with a smirk and she just gives me a nod.

"Yes, good job Mitch." She answers and my phone rings. Unknown number. The screen reads and I press the _talk_ button.

"Hello?" I question.

"Mitchie there is a girl at your door with brown curly hair, and glasses, and she won't go away!" I hear a voice. Shane Gray.

"That's just Serria, she was sick today and I told her I would get her homework today."

"Oh." He answers. "How do I make her go away!?" I roll my dark brown eyes and then the question remains unanswered.

"How did you get my number?" I question the popstar.

"Your mom left us your number in case we needed anything." I just nod and look at Emily, she is into her studing so I guess I can talk to him.

"She'll leave soon. Just stay inside okay?"

"Mitchie.." He says sort of annoyed.

"I gotta go." I say softly.

"Okay." He grumbles and I hang up my cell phone.

"Who was that?" Emily asks sticking a piece of gum into her mouth. I don't know how to answer so I say something simple because I just met him this morning and you know I do not really know him.

"Just a friend." I say and Emily nods not questioning me further.

...

I open up my house door to see Shane Gray asleep on my couch, his leather jacket on the carpeted floor and his shoes beside the couch. Jason is looking out the window in the dining room and Nate is watching the television. I wave and Nate just smiles at me, for just meeting him this morning he seems really nice, Jason seems kind of ditzy, and Shane seems well a bit jerky, but maybe that can change. I smile softly and make my way up to my bedroom. Flop open my door and plop on my purple bed spead. I open up my song book and put my guitar onto my lap. I hum a soft melody and start to play. I soon place my guitar down and lean back on my bed. I shut my eyes and soon feel myself falling asleep, my homework not finshed, but sleep the only thing on my mind.

I wake up around six to find a balnket covering my body and my guitar over back on the stand. My songbook is on my shelf and I look around my room. My mother is still gone and my dad is still at the hardware store. I smile softly and peel the fuzzy blanket off of me, and make my way back down the stairs of my medium sized house. I now find Shane sitting on the couch with a brown guitar in his hand (one that I have only seen in pictures) I smile and it down beside him. I look at him with a small smirk.

"So when did you get home?" He questions looking up from the guitar.

"A couple hours ago." I reply and it feels hard to believe that I have only known him since five this morning. He justs nod and goes back to playing. I watch his fingers move over the cords like butter, something that happens to me as well. He plays a soft melody and I watch his hands move up, over, down, and around on the instrument. He then stops and looks at me.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I roll my eyes and narrow them at him. "What do _you _know about playing the gutiar?" I look at him and go up to my room to fetch my own guitar. I walk back into the living room and he glaces at me. I take a seat beside him again and place my guitar in my hands. He looks at me with a glint in his eyes.

"I've been playing since I was five Shane, I think I know something about playing the guitar." He just smiles softly and I roll my eyes playfully. I start to play Connect Three's _Love is on it's Way._ We go back and forth for a while just sitting on the couch playing together. We soon move down to the floor to have more room and I look him in the eyes.

"If I admit that you are amazing with a guitar am I off the hook?" He asks with a light smirk on his lips at me.

"Do you want to be? Or is big Popstar Shane Gray scared by a little fifteen year old fan with a guitar?" I ask lightly. He rolls his eyes at me.

"No." Something tells me that he is though. I narrow my eyes at him again and he plays his instrument again. I play a couple few cords, and he stops and looks at me.

"What?" I question with a smile while moving my a piece of hair out of my face. He smiles softly and looks at me carefully.

"Mitchie what do you know about writing songs?" I almost start to laugh at this because I do know a lot, I think to my songbook upstairs in my room and start to wonder was it Shane that covered me up?

"Why would you like to know?" I ask him and he smiles at me softly.

"I'm stuck on this one part and could really use some help and I just wondered because you can play so well and-" I cut him off. _Is Shane Gray really asking me Mitchie Torres to write a song with him? _

"Yes, I'll help you." I reply as he starts to show me the song, reaching in his back pocket to reveal a tattered black notebook.

"Okay." He says looking at me. "What I am about to show you is very top secret to me and Connect Three can I trust you with this information?" He questions looking serious.

"Yes, Shane you can trust me." I answer back just as serious looking at his messy scrawled hand writting on the notebook, lyric after lyric, all from Connect Three star Shane Gray. I watch him start to play the song and smile at him Shane is sharing his song with me Mitchie Torres a nobody. Hmm Maybe he does have a soft side.

"Wait." He says looking at me.

"What Shane?" I question looking at the popstar in front of me.

"How do I even know if you are any good?" I feel myself look down at my jeans. _Is he going to make me show him my songbook? _

"Do you really want to know?" I ask him with a sort of shy look.

"Yes Mitchie, yes I do want to know." He replies to me. I hop up off of the floor and run back up to my room and now I grab my songbook off of my shelf above my bed. I make my way back down to the room where the stright harried Popstar sits in my living room with his guitar in his lap. I plop myslef back down beside him and hand Shane my songbook. He smiles and opens up the yellow and light purple booklet.

**This is my new Camp Rock story and is over 3,000 words(the most I have ever written in one chapter) I hope you all love this and review! Oh please review! A new chapter will be up soon!**

**Seddielover945.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie POV-

I walk into the living room the next morning to see Shane Gray asleep on my couch. Again. I laugh to myself and roll my brown eyes, he must be trying to catch up on his sleep, but then again he is a _popstar_ who is on a national world tour at the moment so I guess I understand. His hair is wet and is starting to curl at the ends on the top of his head, wow so his hair _is _curly because there have been various romor's that it might be, but none of my friends were ever sure. I smile softly and make my way into the kitchen. Minutes later I am eating a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice.

"Hey." I turn around after setting my glass and bowl in the kitchen sink. There stands Shane with unbelieveable curly locks for his dark hair, and his chocolate brown orbs for eyes stand out and he looks fully rested, he is wearing plaid sleep pants and a navy blue tee shirt over his musclar chest.

"Morning." I answer with joy in my voice and he just offer's me a sly smirk. "So curly hair huh?" I question with a light smirk. He rolls his eyes and runs a hand through the curly mass.

"I know horrible right?" He asks looking at me closely, my jeans, black and purple _Nike's_, and purple baby doll top, my hair is striaght as always and my long bangs hang in my eyes. To me I'm nothing speical, but my parents say otherwise. I just shake my head at Shane's question.

"No it's not." He rasies his eyebrows at me. "No really, it's looks good, you look better with curly hair." I say to the Popstar.

"But it totally tones down on the _rockstar _image!" I roll my brown eyes.

"So?" I question and he just gives me a look.

"But that's the whole point!" He tells me throwing his hands up into the air.

"It doesn't have to be the whole point, image isn't everything.."

"Oh believe me it is.." Shane replies with a cocky tone in his voice.

"No, come on, Shane I may not be famous and I may not know you, but I do know people, image is not everything, don't care what other people say and what they think about you.." He just rolls his eyes and turns to me.

"Image is everything, because if people don't like how you look they don't like you.." He answers.

"Take Connect Three's Music for instance, if were not liked for our looks and everything then our music won't sell." I simply respond with a roll of my own dark brown eyes and a small glare at the Popstar.

"If fans just like you for your looks and not for your music then thats stupid, it's the music that counts Shane, not the looks and glamour, I bet I know girl who would buy you guys' music even if you lived in an apartment building and worked at _Barney's Buger's_."

"Oh yeah who?" He questions crossing his tan arms over his chest.

"Me." He looks at me and his face softens a bit.

"Anyways I gotta get to school, see you later okay Shane?" He smiles softly.

"Yeah see you Mitchie."

...

The rain pours down hard on the pavement outside on the street as I sit curled up with a blanket drapped over my knees and a bowl of popcorn resting on my lap. I finshed my homework hours ago so now I have some free time to do whatever. I look over as Shane comes into the room wearing a plaid button up shirt, jeans, and black converse, his hair is curly and wild. I smile softly as he plops down beside me on the couch.

"Hey." I tell him with a small smirk graced upon my lips as he takes a few pieces of popcorn out of the bowl. He smiles back just a little opens his mouth to speak.

"Hey, how was school?" I mentally groan.

"Boring as always." I reply with a tone in my voice and he just nods, because I guess he understands what I'm saying.

"So how do I look?" He asks getting up to spin around like a girl in a fancy dress, I let out a laugh from my lips and he smiles at me again. He looks _hot. _

"Amazing, but may I ask you why your wearing this?" He chuckles and sits back down beside me crossing one leg over the other leg. He turns my direction and looks me in the eyes.

"Well Mitchie, I did some thinking today and I took your advice, image is not everything okay? I lied. Plus it was so much easier to not having to straighten my hair." I laugh and we sit there eating the popcorn and watching cartoons for the next two hours. I suddenly look over at him to see that he is smiling softly at me.

"What?" I ask with a light grin as it traces over my pink lips.

"It's just that I feel that I can be myself around you." I smile again and just nod. "Mitchie it's just that I am not a jerky carefree Popstar or Rockstar like everyone says I am."

"I believe you." I whisper setting the empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table. He nods and grins at me.

**I know I feel like I have not updated in forever, but here you all go, the next chapter should be longer! Review please!**

**Seddielover945.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie POV-  
I open up my eyes and rub the sleep out of them. I can hear the rain still pouring outside my house and smile softly. The living room is dark and I assume that it is in the wee hours of the morning. A smell of cologne fills my nose and my head is laying on something. I can hear breathing and then it all hits me like a ton of bricks. The cologne is Shane Gray's and I am laying on his chest on the couch, in my own living room. I feel a blush rise in my cheeks and hold in a squeal. I cannot help,but wonder how in the world we got like this. His arms are wrapped neatly around my stomach and even through his plaid shirt it is clearly noticeable that he has abs. I smile softly, he smells good, like really good and then I wonder what he would say if he woke up, but it's probably better not to think about that. I smile and shut my eye, while listening to Shane's soft breathing. The smile stays on my lips and I close my eyes. I touch Shane's fingers with my own and my legs rest beside his own. I feel myself falling asleep with a smile resting on my pink lips.

...

The next morning I wake up to find Shane still asleep, but next thing I know is that he is not. I look up at him to find his dark brown eyes are open and he stares at me.

"Um.." I say softly and look him in the eyes. He justs nods and I move off of him.

"It's fine." He replies with a small smirk, but I am not so sure that it is or _was_ fine. I do not dare look at him as I run up to my room to take a quick shower before school. I shower quickly and then dress, a pair of light blue colored skinny jeans, my brown boots, and a white sweater. Emily always tells me that I have an eye for fashion, but if so they why am I always teased about my clothes? I comb out my wet brown hair and leave it to dry, unlike most girls at school, there are many days when I do not want to fix my hair so it can be _perfect_, so I just let it dry to its flat and lifeless self. I walk back down the stairs, but not before grabbing my brown over the shoulder backpack and slowing glancing at the big, noticeable poster of _Shane Gray _on the back of my bedroom door. _Wow, I forgot that, that was there!_ I blush and then run out of my room.

All three of the Connect Three members are sitting at my kitchen table eating breakfast. Ceral and orange juice. I plop my backpack onto the couch and do not dare look at _Shane Gray_ straight in the face. I do notice though, that he changed clothes, to a white and gray striped tee shirt, a black pair of skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. I blush softly to a light pink and pour my own bowl of breakfast ceral. I take a seat beside Nate Black. _I am not going to sit beside Shane after what happened. _I smile softly and focus on eating my breakfast. The room stays silent and you could cut the mood with a steak knife. I finsh my breakfast just before Shane does and go and place my now empty bowl in to the kitchen sink. I check the clock and realize that I still have an hour before I have to be at school. _Great just great. _Did you get my sarcasm there? Well yes. _Just great. Great. _I avoid Shane's eyes as I pass through the living room, that is until he calls my name. I sigh softly and turn to face him. Should I be scared? I mean I've herad what he can be like, his anger issues..

"Mitchie?" I turn to face him, with a small smile graced upon my pink lips.

"Yeah?" I question and he plays with the hem on his tee shirt.

_Am I making The Shane Gray nervous? Wow!_

"Can I talk to you?" I just nod. He smiles and grabs his leather jacket off of the back on the tan couch. I nod and grab my red pea coat off of the hook and slip it on. Shane follows me out to the front porch. We both take a seat on the wooden porch swing and I look at him.

"So you wanted to talk?" I question and he looks at me.

"Um yeah about that." He answers running a hand through his curly black locks of hair. He smiles softly at me and replies.

"Mitchie, I don't want things to be odd between us and, well it's okay about last night." He offers me a wide grin and I smile too.

"So are we okay?" I question.

"Yeah, yeah were great."

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up soon! My goal is to get fifteen or twenty reviews by the next chapter, so review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Seddielover945.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's Monday and I'm sick soooo...I figured this would be a great time to catch up on my stories, my updating lately has been really bad sooo...Forgive me! Anywho on to the story.**

Mitchie POV-

I look up from my History textbook for a few seconds as I hear the front door slam. Shane walks in wearing jeans, a navy blue hoodie, and a pair of _Nike's_. His hair is a messy, curly way, but he just watches me try and work on my homework. I roll my eyes and with my pen fill in another answer on the paper that I am trying to work on. He plops down on the couch beside me and peers over at me.

"Need some help?" I look over at him, with a small, but grateful smile on my lips.

"Please." I reply and adjust myself so we can both see the paper. I don't realize how close our faces are until, he looks over at me,; with one move though his lips would be on mine in a heartbeat. My heart pounds out of my chest when he smiles at me, but I try to ignore the giddy feeling. I can see that his eyes glance from my History paper to my brown eyes. A boyish smirk plays on his lips and he doesn't say a word. Neither do I. We sit in silence for what feels like forever until he finally speaks up, and I can say that I was very thankful that he did too.

"So do you do this every night?" I roll my eyes and glare softly at him.

"It's homework, What do you think?"

"Nevermind." He mumbles and leans back against the couch, beside me.

"Do you have a lot on your mind Shane?" I place my books on the floor and look at him, moving so I can face him. He looks at me, but a sudden look crosses his face.

"You wouldn't understand." His voice is colder and his face holds a glare, but I don't let it all fase me.

"Try me Shane." He takes a breath in and replies.

"Okay." Soon he dumped it all on me, his fight with his mom, Connect Three almost breaking up, his childhood. The fact that he acts like a complete jerk most of the time. I find myself thinking that instead of another Popstar or Rockstar as he likes to put it, he is just a normal guy inside and trying to live his life. That he has a softer side, which I somehow managed to bring out of him. He had a rough childhood, and his father left his family when he was only ten years old. He feel's like it's his own fault, because they got into a fight the day before he left, and then he spilled that he never told anyone that. How he told me I have absolutely no idea. I offer him a smile and he looks at me closely with his brown eyes.

"Shane everyone has something that they have to carry around with them that their not so proud of, but they can change that, we all have issuses, me included." He smiles softly and our hands brush together. I smirk softly, and he does too.

"So what's your?" I raise my eyebrows.

"My what?"

"The problem you carry around with you?" I take a breath myself and look at him.

"In the fourth grade, I had this friend, BreAnna. Over the summer she changed completely, she joined the cheerleading team the following school year, and completely forgot about me. It was like I was never there in her life. Then, in the sixth grade she started making fun of me and I put a shell around myslef. I played my guitar more often and offically became, know as the _loser girl_. I guess it's just stayed that way, I'm not very confident about myself anymore and well...That's my life. Emily, Serria, and I have been best friends for the past three years. I don't know what I would do without those two, but sometimes I wish I could fight my own battles." He just nods.

"Who says you can't?"

"I dunno Shane.." My voice trials off.

"Come on if you felt comforable enough to open up to me about this and let face it I'm Shane Gray, in my book that's pretty confident." I just smile at him.


End file.
